


刷澈荣 性转百合

by hoshiontheright



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshiontheright/pseuds/hoshiontheright
Summary: 人体盛+三人魔币【
Kudos: 3





	刷澈荣 性转百合

洪知秀是隐居在密林里的魔女，不是童话故事里那种有着长长指甲枯瘦的面容裹着肮脏的披风的那种吓人的魔女。

她的头发是蜜糖色的，眼睛也是蜜糖色的，波浪长发被温柔的挽在耳后，笑起来的时候明媚的样子连最最讨厌的雷雨天都能驱散，上翘的嘴角像猫咪一样有两个浅浅的笑涡。

她喜欢赤着脚走在小镇的石板路上，突然变出一朵玫瑰插在路边卖糖果的奶奶的耳畔，又从竹篮里摸出一块自己烤制的糕点送给哭鼻子的小男孩。她在密林里生活了多长时间没有人知道，只知道她有一只宠物小兔和她一直在一起，后来突然有一天身边又多了一只小银狐。

权顺荣是被崔胜澈捡回家的，那天下着大雪，洪知秀正在熬制着魔药，在外面玩雪的崔胜澈突然发出了一声尖叫，洪知秀赶忙去看，小女孩的怀里抱着一只奄奄一息的小银狐。崔胜澈眼睛红红的抓住洪知秀的袖子，“知秀，我们可以把她留下吗？”

就像当时你留下我一样，崔胜澈没有说，但是洪知秀却知道她是怎么想的，洪知秀捡到她的时候也是这样大雪纷飞的一天，洪知秀收留了她，救治了她还给了她一个温暖的家，善良的小兔也学会了用满腔的爱意去爱着这个美好的世界。

小银狐最后当然是被收留了下来，崔胜澈抱着她在炉火前暖了整整一夜才缓缓苏醒，小银狐的恢复能力很强，很快就恢复了人形。明明是狐狸，但是体型比崔胜澈还要小一些，骨架虽然小小的但是身上却是肉乎乎的。

一只兔子一只狐狸明明应该是命中宿敌却好的像是一个人，每天都黏黏糊糊的腻在一起，洪知秀的生活也从此多了另外一抹明亮的色彩。

时间又过去了很久很久，小兔子和小银狐慢慢长大，但是和洪知秀的感情却日渐密切，从洪知秀的两只小宠物变成了两位可爱又黏人的小爱人。

洪知秀的生日这天，正好有人邀请她去镇上医治病人，临走的时候两只小动物手拉着手可怜巴巴的在花园门口送她离开，两个人依依不舍的和她亲吻了好久才舍得让她出发，“知秀要早点回来，”顺荣把小脑袋紧紧的埋在洪知秀的怀里，崔胜澈也从背后抱上来两个人夹的她几乎喘不过气来，洪知秀哭笑不得，只是去镇上一天又不是去什么遥远的地方，“顺荣和胜澈给知秀准备了生日礼物，所以知秀要早点回家拆生日礼物哦。”崔胜澈闷闷的在身后补充着，洪知秀这才知道两只小动物不开心的原因，连忙连声答应镇上一忙完就马上回家和她们一起过生日，这才舍得放手。

回家的时候是胜澈开的门，她披着自己红色的斗篷把自己裹得严严实实，领口的位置用彩色的丝带系了好大一个蝴蝶结。“知秀要先吃饭还是先吃胜澈嘛。”喜欢撒娇的小女友亮晶晶的狗狗眼期待着看着自己，刚要说话就被一根手指堵住了嘴巴，“就今天一天，选先吃饭也是可以的哦。”

拉着洪知秀的手来到餐桌旁的时候洪知秀惊讶的呼吸都停滞了一秒，木质的餐桌上，躺着全身赤裸的权顺荣，小银狐雪白的身体被当作餐具摆上了各种吃食，奶油裱花沿着小巧的乳房挤出两个小小的山丘，乳尖还点缀着一颗车厘子。平坦的小腹上，洪知秀喜欢的各种生鱼片像花朵一样绽放着。笔直修长的双腿上用巧克力酱淋上了happy birthday的字样，下腹部被一片生菜遮挡着，隐约可以看到下面稀疏的丛林已经被剃干净，生菜上面摆放着大大小小的浆果，娇艳欲滴的花朵在腿间绽开，让人想要拨开那娇嫩的软肉一探究竟。

“知秀，请享用顺荣吧”女孩的狐狸耳朵因为紧张的原因不受控制的蹦了出来，现在正在柔软的发丝里轻轻的抖动着，拉着崔胜澈的手坐在餐桌旁，手着迷的抚摸着腰线白皙的皮肤，引得小银狐瑟缩着，腿间摆好的浆果都噼哩叭啦的滚下来。

“那顺荣想让姐姐从哪里开始享用呢？”

“唔……姐姐想吃哪里都是可以的……因为……顺荣是属于姐姐的”小银狐说着说着声音就害羞的变小了，敏感的身体也因为羞涩的话语覆上了一层淡淡的粉色，秀色可餐。

“既然是生日，那姐姐从蛋糕开始吃起好不好？”俯身下去小口小口抿掉乳房上覆盖的一层奶油，用舌头拨弄着丰满的软肉，白皙的乳房就像布丁一样晃动着看起来让人欲罢不能。权顺荣发出了一声绵长的呻吟，“姐姐……呼嗯，再重一点……哈啊……”她喘息着，挺起胸让洪知秀能吸吮到更多。

车厘子已经被洪知秀吃进了肚子，已经硬挺起来的乳尖变成了下一个被品尝的对象，她用舌尖摩挲顶端的小孔，用了力气把乳尖按压回乳晕里，涂满唾液的在烛光中闪闪发亮。酥麻的快感让权顺荣难以承受，被洪知秀爱抚的胸乳得到了满足，被冷落的另一边就更加渴望着触摸和玩弄。  
“胜澈姐……”难耐的呼喊着另外一个姐姐的名字，趴在桌子上痴迷的看着洪知秀玩弄权顺荣的崔胜澈如梦初醒般坐到餐桌的另一边，细细品味着覆盖着甜腻奶油的小狐狸的味道。先是含住，然后用舌头舔过去，牙齿也不甘示弱的咬住慢慢的磨，像是在吃一颗汁水饱满的糖果，她抿着薄薄的嘴唇把权顺荣柔软的乳肉拢住轻轻揉搓，耳边回荡着都是吸吮乳肉时色情的水声。

已经率先吃完生日蛋糕的洪知秀已经一路向下将吻痕和水痕留在了腹部，她叼起一片生鱼片慢慢的咀嚼，捧起对面还沉迷的品尝着权顺荣乳房的崔胜澈的脸庞，将没有吃进嘴里的鱼生喂进了女孩的嘴里，两个人交换了一个带有带有海盐味的亲吻，短暂分离彼此时，吐出的嫣红舌尖上还牵连着粘稠的水丝。  
连腿上的巧克力酱也被分食的吞吃进去，几乎被两个人舔遍了全身的权顺荣感觉自己下半身已经泛滥起汹涌的情潮，她哼叫着两位姐姐的名字让她们打开自己的双腿，大腿根贴近阴部的地方写有一行小小的字，一看就是崔胜澈的字迹。

“沙拉酱已经调制好了，知秀姐姐要不要吃水果沙拉？”

泛着水光的粉红玫瑰展示在洪知秀眼前，娇嫩的花朵被权顺荣自己的手指撑开小小的孔隙，“姐姐……请知秀姐姐……吃小荣沙拉吧……”草莓，车厘子，树莓一颗颗的被修长的手推进紧致的蜜穴，权顺荣的腿缠住洪知秀的头，天鹅般修长的脖颈后仰着，在崔胜澈的舔吻下留下一个个殷红的痕迹，发出破碎却沉醉的呻吟。洪知秀的舌头抵着果肉反复摩擦在她的小点上，汹涌的快感几乎将她击落。她的蜜穴一瞬间夹紧了洪知秀的舌头，双腿颤抖着达到了高潮。

旁边的崔胜澈也忍耐不住，趴伏在洪知秀的大腿上用闪亮的大眼睛渴求的看着她，“知秀……”女孩的声音因为情动而变得有些沙哑，却更增加了一丝旖旎的气息，“胜澈知道，知秀喜欢喝酒……所以也、也准备了……”她坐在桌子边缘，牵着洪知秀的手去解开她系在脖子上的蝴蝶结，披风扑簌簌的落在地上，平坦的小腹撑起了一个不小的弧度，洪知秀循着酒香埋头下去将木质的酒瓶塞子取下来，身体里醇香的酒液汩汩地往外淌，连流到臀缝里的都被洪知秀一点点的舔食进嘴里。

“小荣也想喝……”权顺荣又软又湿的舌包裹住小兔子的耳垂，仿佛她耳上的碎钻耳钉有着糖果味道似的仔细品过。“想喝姐姐的……”

三个人换了姿势，洪知秀躺在地毯上，将崔胜澈固定在她的唇舌之间吸吮着身体里流淌出来的琼浆，权顺荣面对着洪知秀和她交叉着双腿躺在一起，手指裹挟着洪知秀的花蒂挑逗，又按揉着敏感的贝肉，直到甜蜜的汁液溢出来，粘腻的透明液体在分开的两指间拉出一条淫靡的银丝，敏感的小穴湿淋淋地贴合着，像在互相舔吻，不断吐出水来，润滑着相触的柔软部分。

洪知秀晃动着腰臀，顶弄着权顺荣，殷红的穴肉纠缠在一起，欲求不满地互相吞吃，情潮的黏液又湿又热，她感觉到女孩子的大腿紧紧卡在自己腿间让她没法逃脱，她一只手揉捏着崔胜澈丰满的雪白乳房，一只手在她控制不住释放出来的尾巴根部逆着抚摸，她听见权顺荣拔高的呻吟，仿佛是被过热的糖浆浇过，每个音节之间都黏连着甜蜜的丝。

毛茸茸的尾巴因为洪知秀的抚摸不受控制的扫在崔胜澈的背上、屁股上，逼的崔胜澈闪躲着将自己更多的送到洪知秀的嘴里。她几乎骑在洪知秀身上，下身剧烈前后晃动着，酒液已经被吸吮干净，洪知秀舔着她肿胀的阴蒂，又搅弄着湿热的肉壁探进迷醉的洞穴，把内壁的软肉刮了个遍，模仿着阴茎快速抽插着，小兔子很容易就哭了，像受了很大委屈似的，满脸都是泪痕，鲜甜的椰汁溢出来沾满了腿根和屁股。

色情的水声回荡在房间里，三个的呻吟纠缠在一起仿佛是最惑人心魄的乐曲，“啊嗯……好舒服……啊、别舔了！唔嗯、嗯啊啊啊！！”，崔胜澈被舔的双眼迷离，从花心中吹出的透明液体喷在洪知秀脸上，收紧的穴肉痉挛着搅弄着舌头，快感使她不断发出情难自己的呻吟。

洪知秀和权顺荣的下半身也更加紧密的黏在一起，硬挺的小豆子被权顺荣拨弄着狠狠的摩擦，逐渐攀上高峰的身体食髓知味，难耐地扭动起腰，互相较劲般碾磨着对方，淫水从黏糊糊的阴唇间滴落，穴口剧烈收缩，喷薄而出的爱液浸湿了身下的地毯，权顺荣忍不住小声的哭喘出声，快感像海浪一般冲击着她的神经，但还是撑起软绵绵的身体一左一右的贴过去，小兔子和小银狐轻吻着还在高潮余韵里的洪知秀，将最甜蜜的爱语和祝福送给最亲爱的爱人。

**Author's Note:**

> 送给我最爱的画手太太><  
> 景景老师爱您爱您爱您爱您><


End file.
